1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an auto focusing (AF) module, a photographing apparatus including the AF module, and a method of manufacturing the AF module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photography is more popular than ever, and there has been a widespread growth in the use of devices such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, etc. Although photographic devices have improved greatly in many facets of operation, the customer demands for even higher quality still image or video capture has also increased. The additional customer demands for reduced size and power usage for such devices along with increased quality has presented a challenge to developers and manufacturers.
For example, the demand has increased for a photographic apparatuses including an auto focusing (AF) module for automatically adjusting a focus.
Driving sources for the AF module may include a stepper motor, a voice coil motor, an ultrasound motor, etc.
Among the above driving sources, the stepper motor has the shortest AF time. Also, the stepper motor may easily perform high-speed continuous shooting, and has a high expandability with respect to a video and an AF algorithm.
However, in order to realize an accurate AF in a structure using a stepper motor, there is a great deal of complexity in such a design, and great care required to avoid design errors and assembling errors.